It Ended with a Giggle
by Invader Dana
Summary: It opens up with Zim and Dib laughing...but why? As the story continues, we find out the answer to this mystery. You'll find yourself laughing all the way through...man I'm such a bad liar...
1. Chapter 1

-Author's note: I made this before ever knowing about Backseat Drivers...you may understand why I said that and you may not. Anyway, this fic gets better and more humorous as it plays out. Oh, I wrote this whilst I was bored in health class three years ago. Yayness.-

It Ended with a Giggle

Freshman Year of 2004

(Dib and Zim are sitting in two separate comfy, plush, purple chairs. They each have a huge cup of soda and random snacks are on a table behind them. They are chatting with one another as if they were best friends. We zoom in with the camera and you can see Dib and Zim talking and laughing. Since they're already in a conversation, let's rewind to the beginning so you can stop freaking about what's going on.)

-4 hours earlier: In school-

Ms. Bitters: Then they flew over the clouds. Any questions?

Dib: Yes, _what _flew over the clouds?

Ms. Bitters: (turns to the class) Thanks to Dib, you all will have to create a story, 100 pages long about what exactly flew over the clouds. Make one mistake on the paper, and you fail!

Dib: But I-

(Ms. Bitters cuts him off.)

Ms. Bitters: Thank Dib again because now I will pair you children up with other children you don't like.

(The class gives pronouncing looks of disgust at Dib.)

Dib: Sorry everyone...

Ms. Bitters: Since everyone hates Dib and Zim, those two will be 'partners'. The rest of you are free to choose whomever you please.

(The class whoops cheers of happiness and choose their partners. Dib looks miserable.)

Dib: That's not fair! How come I have to be with Zim!?

Ms. Bitters: You obviously don't listen. Besides the class hating you and Zim, they all like each other and I said so.

(She slithers away into the strange darkness of the other side of the room.)

Zim: Well Dib-human, I don't really care about 'grades', so I'll just let you do all the work.

Dib: You're not getting out of this one! You'll do fifty pages and I will do the rest!

Zim: You _do _have a listening problem. Ah well, see ya' Dib!

(Zim begins walking 'home', with Dib floating after.)

Dib: Oh no! You are not gonna' walk out on me! Not like last time!

Zim: What 'last time'? There was NO other time!

Dib: (kinda' embarrassed) Well, yeah, but you're not just gonna' walk off!

Zim: Have I ever taken orders from you?

Dib: No, but-

Zim: Right worm. There may have been times when we became 'friends' or a 'team' to get something done, but not this time filth.

Dib: Ya' know Zim, you'll be the only one not to do a story. Did ya' know that?

Zim: Of course! So, what's your point?

Dib: Everyone always does their work in Ms. Bitters' class and when someone doesn't, the others think that person is strange. Almost _alien_ like.

Zim: (forgetting that Dib was there) INGENIOUS! I'll do part of the story, so everyone thinks I'm normal and then I can make them fall into a false pretense that I'm their 'friend'. AND THEN-THEN I WILL RULE THEM ALL! HAHA!

Dib: (playing along) What was that? I didn't hear you.

Zim: No, no you wouldn't have heard me, because of your listening problem. What I said about the whole 'ruling-Earth-thing', has _absolutely nothing _to do with me helping your brain with a story!

Dib: But you just said it!

Zim: (confused) I did? Well, I'll just erase your mind-thing later.

(Then the two walk to Zim's base and descend to the labs.)


	2. Chapter 2

-Author's note: Before I edited these first 2 chapters, it may have been confusing to read...so go back and read 'em again! Or not and continue onward!-

-3 hours earlier: Zim's labs-

(Here, your brain will be happy to know what happened between Zim and Dib...maybe!)

Zim: All right, you're gonna' write fifty pages about why it flew over clouds.

(Zim takes a sip of his soda.)

Dib: (sort of liking this) What is the 'it'?

Zim: (ignoring him) Yes, well, don't include things that you like. You know, bigfeets, goats, goals, and _especially _me. You can make up a race of aliens that have nothing to do with Irkens.

Dib: (perplexed) I don't like you! And it's bigfoot, ghost, ghouls, and not what you said Zim.

Zim: DO NOT CORRECT ZIM!

Dib: Whatever.

Zim: (looks to the elevator) I have some important business to attend to. If I come back, and you have DONE SOMETHING TO MY LABS, I will make sure all of your hair follicles are removed from your hideous head. (takes his soda and leaves)

Dib: Yes! (tosses story aside) Too bad Zim doesn't know that I have a camera-a video camera!

(The computer decides to talk because Zim left.)

Computer: Are you sure you want to do that?

Dib: Of course! What'd ya' think?

Computer: Because if you are, that technique won't work. The camera I mean. Zim would see it.

Dib: Yeah, but-What're you saying?

Computer: I could 'tape' the base and Zim from here. He's not in disguise right now.

Dib: (creepy like; almost like the computer is his dad) You'd do that for me? Seriously?

Computer: Sure, for a price.

Dib: But you're a computer! You don't need money!

Computer: No, I don't want money.

(It gets creepier! Ah!)

Computer: You see, Zim refuses to upgrade me, and the other Irken computers have the newest versions. That's where you come in.

(Ooooh...He's jealous!)

Dib: You want me to update your database? I can't read Irken!

Computer: Just press the button that light up and that's it.

Dib: Then I'll-Wait! Why would you want me to catch Zim on film? He's your master!

Computer: I'd rather be with a more intelligible Invader. One that's not so dim. (lazily) Oh, that rhymes with Zim.

Dib: Fine, just start before Zim comes back and rips my hair out! (But...that's a _good _thing!)

(Deep inside his database, and all those wires, the computer grins. Don't ask!)


	3. Chapter 3

-Where our green friend is: Upstairs watching TV-

Zim: (laughing) Hehe-Now that's what I call entertainment! Hehe! (laughs longer)

Voice on TV: I hate youuuu...! And yooouuu!

(The guys says this the entire time, and this makes Zim laugh even harder. Gir comes out of the kitchen.)

Gir: Master, I heard you laughing all the way in the...um-THAT ROOM! (Points to kitchen) You like cartoons too? We can be FRIENDS!

Zim: (getting to his senses) Of course you heard me from over there Gir-THERE'S NO WALL THERE!

(Actually, I have no clue if there is or not…aw, who cares anyway!)

Gir: I never knew that!

Zim: And the great Zim doesn't engage himself in Earthly-filth cable shows!

Gir: COOL! THERE'S MORE ZIMS! When can I meet them?

Zim: (confused - he doesn't realize he talks in 3rd person sometimes) Gir, I AM ZIM! There are no more...unless I clone myself.

Gir: (cries, while laughing - he's sad and happy at the same time!) My wish didn't come true-I WISHED FOR MORE ZIMS-HEY! THEY'RE PLAYING HIDE AN' SEEK!

(He runs around in circles and bumps into Zim, thinking he found another Zim.)

Gir: Hey! I found one! (he starts tickling Zim)

Zim: (loudly) HEY! CUT IT OUT! HEHAHA!!

(He screams more and it carries down to the labs.)

-Down in the labs-

Dib: Come on! He's gonna' come back!!

Computer: Aw, I wanted to take in all of this new installation...

Dib: Later! Start filming or something!

Computer: (sad-like) Fine. Engaging view screen, above the floors of the labs.

(Suddenly Dib is staring at Gir torturing Zim on the ground.)

Dib: Oooh neat! Ya' know this would be more entertaining if I had a few snacks...

Computer: And...?

Dib: Maybe a soda too and a plushy chair.

Computer: (bored) Unlocking food vault. Location-floor next to you.

Dib: (wide-eyed and smiling) Zim has a human-food thing?

Computer: No, Gir put all that stuff in there.

(Before the computer can start filming, Dib yells.)

Dib: He's coming back! Look!

Computer: It'll take him five minutes.

Dib: (quickly) Why?

Computer: I can delay him a bit.

(The computer would be smiling now!)


	4. Chapter 4

-In the elevator-

Zim: Huh? What's this!? What is the meaning of the stopping!? Computer, what's going on-it stopped!

Computer: (now filming Zim) Did you press stop?

Zim: No! Do not question ZIM!

Computer: Then there must have been a security breach or a laboratory lag.

Zim: THEN FIX IT! (taps foot impatiently and crosses arms)

Computer: It will take awhile. How do you feel about five minutes?

Zim: DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT FEELINGS COMPUTER!! I am an Irken Invader and that would mean feelings are beyond the MIGHTY ZIM!

(Five minutes later-after much back and forth conversation and impatience-the elevator slowly descends. Zim walks out of the elevator to see Dib sitting in one of _his _purple plushy chairs and eating food)

Zim: May I ask what you're doing Dib-Beast?

Dib: (chewing on a Twinkie) Wha' does it look 'ike? (swallows) I'm eating food and sitting in a plushy chair.

Zim: (annoyed and angry for being talked back to) When will you listen!? YOU ARE EATING MY FOOD!!

Dib: (smiling) This is Gir's food, yeh know, human food.

Zim: Oh. But you're in a CHAIR of MINE!

Dib: There's another one down there. Didn't ya' know that?

Zim: Of course I knew that! And how did you find out?

Computer: (interrupts) I told him.

Zim: (curiously) Why? I AM YOUR MASTER! I AM ZIM!

Computer: Because he was going to sit in another chair you like so much.

(Dib nods)

Zim: (irritated) Do not tell the human what I like or dislike! Now give Zim the other plushy chair.

(As a joke, the computer makes the twin chair (underground) come up right where Zim is standing and it brings Zim to the ceiling)

Zim: Ahhh! MAKE IT GO DOWN! DOOOW-

(The computer makes it go down all right, really, really fast. Since the chair can hover, it doesn't fall to the ground)

Zim: (panting) Don't-do-that-again-EVER!

Dib: (laughing) Here, have a Twinkie.

Zim: NO! Computer, dispose of this stink food and instead bring Gir down with a few Irken snacks.

(Dib is about to stuff a Cheeto in his mouth, when the bag and individual Cheeto dematerialize)

Dib: Oh...I wanted that Cheeto...


	5. Chapter 5

-A/N: I doubt I'll be doing too much re-editing to these chapters constantly since I sorta' figured out some stuff...ah well. It'll be a lot faster and easier once I post a story in story form, but that won't be until my 3rd story. Um...ok later!-

Zim: (waiting for Gir) Well Dib, if you're here, you will have to eat what Zim eats.

Dib: But...I can't. I'm not Irken.

Zim: Well, that's too bad. GIR COME HERE!

(Gir comes down through a tube from the kitchen with bags of Irken snacks)

Gir: Here's your food! (dumps snacks on Zim then runs over to Dib) You gonna' sleep over!?

Dib: No, now go away. (Gir doesn't move)

Zim: Gir only listens to me, Dib-Worm. No go away Gir.

Gir: (only by coincidence, he leaves because he sees a shiny piece of metal through the lab's floor) YAY!

Zim: See Dib, he listens only to me.

Dib: Whatever, but he'll come back. You watch.

Zim: (opens a bag of chips) Your voice irritates me.

(Five minutes later, Gir comes back with two huge cups of soda)

Gir: (goes to Dib) Here ya' go! (goes to Zim) An' you too! Hehehehehe!

Dib: Told ya' Zim. Now, what're in these?

Gir: SODA POP! An' Zim gets Irken soda! YOU SURE YOUS NOT STAY'N OVER!?

Dib: I'm sure. (cautiously takes a sip) Well, I know this is normal.

Zim: Maybe it tastes normal because you're crazy! (laughs)

Dib: (takes another sip) I'm not even gonna' bother.

Zim: (uses spider-leg to collect the not-started story) You didn't write anything! Not even my name, WHICH IS ZIM!

Dib: I know who you are, Zim. And by the way, I couldn't find a pen.

Zim: (looks at the floor) There's one right there, with your name on it.

Dib: (calmly) I forgot it was there.

Zim: And there is also one on top of that empty box of Twinkies. It has your name on it too. What other excuses do you posses?

Dib: (sips soda so fast he chokes) Eh..Eh...

Zim: (not noticing) Well, what's next?

Dib: (stops choking) I didn't know what to write. Maybe _you _had better ideas, because of your superior mind and intellect.

Zim: (takes it as a compliment) Yes, I do have an AMAZING MIND, don't I?

Dib: That's right. If I started that story, then it would stink and everyone would blame you for not writing it.

Zim: True, true. But you're gonna' finish it.

Dib: You're saying that you want _me _to finish a perfect story and end it badly!? (He's loving this. Dib cannot enjoy life, I say!)

Zim: Of course not! I'll either do it myself, or I'm sure the Tallest will gladly finish it.

Dib: That's good. (acts like he's concerned) But what will I do? Ms. Bitters would want me to do something.

Zim: You can draw a picture or something. While you do that, the MIGHTY ZIM will create a story!

(Zim hovers-in the chair-over to the computer and starts pressing buttons, "typing' the story")


	6. Chapter 6

-2 hours earlier: Zim's labs-

(Okay, so now you know what's it's basically about. In this chapter of the fic, things get funnier and creepier (?) Now Zim's doin' all the work, and I don't want that! I'll get back at Dib in this part!)

Dib: (gets a third soda that Gir brought and drinks) How're you doin' Zim?

Zim: (annoyed now) Great. I finished page twenty-two. NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!

Dib: (laughs because he's annoying Zim, and knows the computer is still filming) Sure Zim. So, what flew over those clouds?

Zim: NOTHING YET! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Go home or something.

Dib: But I'm drawin' the pictures!

(He's such a liar; he hasn't even started yet! Now is the time to get back at Dib for messing with my Zimmy!)

Me/Narrator: Hey Dib!

Dib: Yeah, what do want?

Me/Narrator: Look up!

(Dib looks up and screams when gallons of pumpkin juice falls on him)

(Make that old cream cheese!)

Dib: CURSE YOU NARRATOR!!

Zim: (who couldn't hear the narrator talking or notice the splashy noise) Who are you yelling at Dib-Beast? And don't steal my lines filthy creamy Dib!

Dib: Never mind, I will get my revenge later. (grins as he looks up to where he thinks the narrator is)

Zim: Um…ok. Finally, page thirty-five! On page fifty, I'll ask the Tallest finish it because I'm so deserving.

Dib: (now clean - that was fast!) What if they won't do it?

Zim: Who?

Dib: Your tall leaders, duh.

Zim: Do what?

Dib: (sigh) What if your 'Tallest' don't want to finish the story?

Zim: Don't worry about it Dib-Pig. I'll handle it.

Dib: Oh, I won't worry.

Zim: Good, because I have ten pages to go.

Dib: (bored) Yippee.

(Let's fast forward this to when Zim's done!)

Zim: I'm done! Now to call the Tallest!

Zim: (as soon as he sees them) Hi! Invader Zim reporting in sirs.

Purple: (just realizes they were called) We don't want any!

Zim: (confused) I wasn't going to sell anything, my Tallest.

Purple: Oh, it's just you Zim.

Red: What do you want?

Zim: I'm sending this fifty page story to you (shows them story) and want you to finish it for me because I am Zim.

Red: (giggling) Is that all you can come up with?? Because you're Zim!? (keeps laughing)

Purple: And isn't that_ your_ job?

Zim: (ignores them) Well, I was paired up with a human (Dib waves) to do a stink project and don't want _him _to finish a brilliant story made by me. It's supposed to be something that flew over the clouds, whatever those are. And the other fifty pages I didn't do would be about that.

Red: (strange smile) Could you give us a minute?


	7. Chapter 7

(The Tallest turn the screen off and now we're at the Massive.)

Red: Let's do it!

Purple: But why!? That would be _helping _Zim and that's bad.

Red: Just listen. We do it right? And I know what flew over cows-

Purple: Clouds!?

Red: Yes those. And what happens after _it _flies over clouds.

Purple: Yeah, what?

Red: Without "typing'" Zim's name we could make it something else, like I dunno', cheese, and have it blow up for no reason whatsoever!

Purple: Oh! Zim's the cheese! And he wouldn't know! It'd be like making fun of Zim without using his name!

Red: (nods) That's right.

(The Tallest turn on the screen and see Zim licking an ice cream cone.)

Zim: Mmmm... (he looks like a Smeet having ice cream)

Red: Um...Zim?

Zim: Oh! (throws ice cream behind him) I see you have made up your minds, my Tallest! So is it a yes?

Purple: Yeah. Send it already, Zim.

Zim: Right away my Tallest! (salutes and sends the story, which gets there in five seconds on an Irken fax machine since I'm bad at thinking of technological thingies.)

(The Tallest take it from an Irken fax machine, point to it and wave. Zim doesn't understand and waves back very slowly. The transmission is cut and Zim gets another ice cream cone.)

Zim: You can leave now Dib.

Dib: (confused) You're letting me go-That easily!?

Zim: I had no intentions of capturing you in the first place. I will though, later-much later. Now I have to download some stuff into the computer.

Dib: (he didn't get the tape) But-I didn't get to finish the picture!

Zim: (annoyed) Oh, that. (sigh) Very well, but you had better hurry, or I _will _keep you as my human test subject today.

Dib: (scribbling) Is it okay if I get out of this lab to draw upstairs?

Zim: (thinking out loud) Hmmm, he may wreak havoc, spy, or do something up there. (looks at Dib) Fine, I'll let you go. Gir, keep a close eye on Dib.

Gir: (sticks his eyes on Dib's head) Like this!?

Zim: No Gir, not like that. (Gir falls down and cheers) Just watch him and if you do it right, I'll give you a cookie.

Gir: Okey dokey!

(Dib follows Gir to the living area.)

Zim: (Drops ice cream…again) Computer, I'm going to install that new software that just came out, so I can be more advanced than before!

(If the computer could sweat, it would.)

Computer: Um...how about in five minutes?

Zim: (raises eye) Why would I do that, when I want to be more amazing right now?

Computer: …


	8. Chapter 8

-A/N: About the upcoming laptop ordeal...my brain doesn't have the capacity to understand computers and the like. Once you get past that itty bitty part, you will think I'm smart again! Pahaha, right. XD.-

-In the living area-

Dib: Hey computer, can you hear me?

Computer: (the voice is only for Dib and Gir to hear) Zim's going to download that stuff you gave me. When the monitor shows: ALREADY DOWNLOADED, he will know that someone did it.

Dib: Oh great! Is it possible for you to send the Zim data over to my laptop at home? It's plugged in.

Computer: It's possible, but impossible if two computers are not connected.

Dib: (shakes his head) But if they _were_ connected, Zim would have access to _my_ files! And then, if they're not, I won't get the Zim data! But Zim may have been planning this and _wants _the computers to connect so he can breach into my data, and then disconnect! (he's freaking out!)

Computer: Wait! I can get the Zim data from my system and insert in into a CD.

Dib: (pulling his hair out) What will I do!?

Computer: I just told you.

Dib: (stops yanking hair) Oh, then do that.

Computer: Processing...PROCESSING!

-Down where Zimmy is!-

Zim: (impatient) I'm waiting for a response computer. I'll just do it myself if you won't cooperate. (waits some more)

-Above the labs-

Dib: (holds a CD in the air and jams it in his pocket) Now I have to go! Oh, and tell Zim that Gir put the download in when he wasn't looking!

Gir: (thinks he DID do it) Oh yeah! I remember putting that stuff in! I 'member like it was five seconds ago!

(Dib leaves, slams the door, and runs home.)

-In the labs-

Computer: Sorry for the delay, but Gir just told me he put the new installation in already.

Zim: Gir did that? How would he know how? Computer, call Gir for me.

(Five seconds later, Gir is at Zim's side.)

Zim: Gir, did you by any chance place a new drive into the computer?

Gir: (shrugs) Ask him! (points to a picture of Dib he took…somehow…)

Zim: (picks up picture) Dib!? You're telling me Dib did it?

Gir: I dunno'.

Zim: Computer, who else has been into your system besides me?

Computer: Um...no one?

Zim: Scan for fingerprints computer. I have a feeling that you're lying to Zim.

(Very quickly, the computer wipes off any traces of Dib marks – hey that sounded neat!)

Computer: There are only Irken fingerprints sir.

Zim: Something tells me that Dib was messing around with the computer. (he looks toward the computer) I guess I'll have to retrieve a new one, computer. And that means you will be trashed.

Computer: (not wanting to get trashed) There was a power shortage just a few moments ago. A human, the 'Dib-Pig', installed the new program.

Zim: That's odd. Why would Dib want to make something of mine more advanced, when he doesn't want his precious little Earth to be destroyed? Maybe when he was looking into my personal files, he accidentally pressed the downloading button! Come Gir, we must bring Dib back! No wonder he was so jumpy!

(Dib _was _jumpy, wasn't he?)

(He and Gir head to Dib's house once Zim finds something to capture Dib in.)


	9. Chapter 9

-A/N: Only one chapter left...I'll save it for another day. XP.-

-1 hour earlier: Dib's house-

Zim: (preparing to ring doorbell) Remember what you have to do Gir?

Gir: (annoyed in a happy way) Yeah...No...Cheese?

Zim: (rolls eyes) No Gir, not cheese. If Dib somehow manages to tackle me down, fight him off and put the net on top of him.

Gir: Net? What net!?

Zim: (pulls out net) Put this thing on him and it will change into a tube. You didn't mess with it, did you?

Gir: Nope! I remember NOTH'N!

Zim: (presses doorbell) I hope the sister doesn't-

Gaz: (angry) What do you want? (without letting him answer) Oh I know. Dib had that Irken computer tape you because he bribed it with some new installation and now he's about to watch it. Then he said he managed to get outta' your base with minor injuries. (curious) Did that really happen?

Zim: (shocked, confused and angry, yet interested) No, the Dib-Beast didn't leave like that at all. He just walked out. Where is the Dib!?

Gaz: (looks over her shoulder) Watching a stupid show.

Zim: And where is the CD?

Gaz: He's holding it. (reading his mind) And no, he wasn't smart enough to make copies this time.

(Zim walks in with Gir and crawls behind the couch. Gaz rolls her eyes and stares at Dib, hoping he'll be 'pulverized' soon.)

Dib: What? Do you wanna' hear the story of how I escaped again?

Gaz: (growls) No.

Dib: (sad) Okay...

(Zim uses his spider legs to jump over the couch and surprise Dib, which he does, and uses those same legs to hold Dib with them.)

Dib: GAZ! HELP ME!

Gaz: What's in it for me?

Dib: JUST PUSH HIM!

(Gaz walks away to her room, slams the door, and starts playing her game. Dib squirms around, trying to get the metal legs off him.)

Zim: NOW GIR! NOW!

Gir: (throws net at Dib and it makes a Dib-shaped tube around Dib) He's a bubble!

Zim: (picks up tube by a handle) Yes, and this bubble will pay for what it did.

Dib: Mmphnhmph! (the thing is basically soundproof)

Zim: I should thank Gaz later-she led me right to him. Of course in the end, I will destroy her too.

(Zim walks with Gir back to his base and places Dib on one of the purple plush chairs, straps it in, and makes it so he can hear what Dib's saying. Then he jumps in his own plushy chair and tells the computer to display the 'film'.)


	10. Chapter 10

-A/N: Ah, Chapter 10 the LAST chapter. Sad ain't it? Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with this story all the way through! (hugs) I hope the ending isn't too corny for you guys...lol. Heh, you might like it, I dunno'. And NOW I will discontinue speaking!-

-Yep, we're still in Zim's base-

Zim: (takes a sip of his soda) We'll be able to watch ZIM at his best, and then I'll destroy you.

Dib: I don't think so!

Zim: STOP SPEAKING! (presses button to begin video)

-The following are scenes the computer filmed. The only problem is-it's a different tape and the computer gave Dib the wrong one-

Zim: (in disguise, in video) I'm bored. (leaves living area and comes back with a bubble container and blows bubbles) Neat!

Zim: (outside video) IT LIES! I would never do those things, really!

Dib: Yeah, right.

Zim: (in video, out of disguise, in the labs) Computer, put the art command on.

Computer: You want to color!?

Zim: (ignores the comment) No computer, I am going to draw plans for Earth's destruction.

Computer: If you must... (screen turns to a blank white one with a tool bar on the left)

(Zim doesn't make plans, but uses the buttons to draw himself standing on Earth with a picture of Gir petting a bunny!)

Zim: Hmmm...it needs something. (draws a flamingo) I don't know what that thing is, but it looks right.

Zim: (outside video, he turns the screen off) See? You wouldn't have wanted to send this to somewhere would you? They'd think you were beyond mental help!

Dib: Admit it! You're no Invader! I bet the 'others' aren't blowing bubbles or coloring!

-The scene flashes to a random Invader petting a squirrel on another planet. Then the scene goes back to Zim-

Zim: YOU LIE!

(Dib is about to answer when Gir comes in from upstairs and presses an enormous blue button on the wall, letting a green gas spread throughout the lab from a machine.)

Gir: (laughs hysterically) I heard you-hehe-yelling an'-heeheehe-wanted you to have fun! (leaves, laughing still)

(Zim and Dib scream with laughter-tears come out of their eyes.)

Zim: (laughing crazily) It's-heehehee-laughing-heheheehe-gas!! Heheehehe!

Dib: Make-hehehe-it-hahaha-stop! Heehahahe!

(The two keep laughing, even when the Tallest call.)

Red: (notices the laughter and gets scared) Um...Zim? We finished it.

Purple: (scared too) All fifty pages…

Zim: Heheehe! My-heehehee-Tallest-hehehee-sirs-heehehe-thanks-hehehe-could you-hehehe-send-it-heheehe-over? Hehehehahahaha!

Red: (looks at Purple, who looks at him at the same time) Sure. Zim. (sends it over and ends the transmission quickly)

(The two keep laughing and the screen moves up to the living area.)

Gaz: I told you it'd be funny. (smiles and looks at Gir, laughing insanely)

Gir: Hehehahehe! I know!

Gaz: After Dib and Zim both bothered me I had to do something. Hey-do you wanna' play video games at my house?

Gir: OKAY! Hehehe!

(Then Gir and Gaz exit the base, leaving Zim and Dib to their 'fate'.)

The End


End file.
